Scarlet Night
by Whiffles
Summary: Amy has just one request for her 18th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

All I can do now is hope and pray that whatever happens next won't embarass me. I feel I already have embarassed myself, though. I have just spilled my heart out to the one person who would least expect it, Raphael. A single moment now seems like an eternity, waiting for some sort of response. Will he abandon me? Will he feel the same? Will things between us ever be normal, or will they have been drastically changed for the worse?

"I know," is all he says. So that should eliminate the possibility of him abandoning me. He would have done that already if he's always known, right?

I sit back down on my bed, with my back to the wall behind it. I look away from him, shocked that he already knows but still nervous as to whether or not his feelings will be returned.

"Amy, let me tell you something," he starts, sitting next to me. "I have always felt that way for you. You should know that by now." He brushes a fingertip against my nose as if I am still a child, and smiles. I can't help but return the smile. Next thing I know, I'm pinned against the wall behind me with his face just inches from mine. My head is thrown back at the lack of space available now, and Raphael begins to close in on me. He's so close to me, I can't help but think about what it would be like to kiss him for the first time. Or better yet, for him to kiss me. I decide the latter would be more enjoyable, and I do nothing, expecting something. Little do I realize my hands have already moved to his stomach, gently tugging on his shirt out of nervousness. He breaks the nervousness with a kiss on my lips, although I'm still not sure what to do next.

"Amy, don't be nervous, it's just me," he says, brushing my cheek gently with his thumb, as if reading my mind. "Just lay back."

Unwilling to not please him, I obey and begin to slide down underneath him, but he pulls the rest of me. Who would have thought, my Raphael would be so aggressive underneath his sweet and soft persona? I guess the signs were there, as he did murder Marienbard and Jacqueline without hesitation, but never had he shown that side of himself directly to me. He was always different around me...

"Don't worry Amy, I'll take good care of you. Just relax," he says before pressing his whole body against mine and kissing me softly from my lips to my neck. His fingers stroke my hair and hold my waist, nearly tickling me but with just enough pressure to not make me laugh. For minutes that's all he does. Kiss me and touch me so gently.

"Don't be afraid to get a little rough with me. I'm into that," I admit, although in all honesty I've never been in any situation like this. All I've wanted though, for the longest time, is for Raphael to have his way with me. I want to be completely helpless and under his control.

"If that's what you want," he replies before giving my right pigtail a rather tough pull. My head cocks to the right under Raphael's control and he blankly stares at me. I try hard not to smile, to not show him how excited he makes me. Suddenly, my top is yanked down, exposing my breasts to him.

"Just say 'rose' if you want me to stop," he whispers in my ear before squeezing my breasts, pinning me down with his arms. He takes a nearby piece of black cloth - I'm not sure what exactly it is or how it ended up in my room, but I don't care - and he grabs me by the wrists, tying them to my bedpost with it. Now I truly lie helpless as Raphael touches me everywhere. Although I want this, I play along as if I really am a helpless victim of his. His face nears mine and I turn away as if rejecting him, but he sees right through me. I will not say rose.

"That's right. Squirm," I hear him say as I fight back every touch, every graze, every kiss. I fight back with all my strength but he overpowers me and slides between my legs. I am wearing a dark blue skirt. All he has to do is look down and see that his only barrier to my body is a pair of panties. Why couldn't I have made this easier and not worn anything underneath?

His lips travel up the insides of my thighs. As my legs jerk he holds them down, wrapping his entire arms around each thigh and biting me to get me to stay still. As he sucks on my left thigh, his hand travels far up my right thigh, close to my pantyline, where he strokes his way underneath. I force my legs shut, but it does no good since I am powerless to move his head out of the way.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yell at him.

"All you have to do is say 'rose' ," he reminds me. I know, it wouldn't be as fun if I couldn't really act the part of a victim.

"I won't say it," I reply with a tone of anger in my voice, just to keep up with our game.

"Good," he says, pushing my legs apart and sliding his fingers through the top and out the sides of my panties. The closer he gets, the more excited I get, and the more I squirm and the louder I shout.

"No!" I whine as he fights my squirming to pull them off. They now lie on the floor, where I cannot reach them. He quickly covers my mouth, grabbing my cheeks tightly and painfully as he tells me to shut up. Through his hand I scream, although muffled, and he presses harder until the back of my head sinks into the mattress beneath me and I can not move my head. I do the only thing possible and bite his hand. He pulls back and slaps me on the cheek. I am taken by surprise, and it stings, yet I've never felt so much adrenaline coursing through my whole body at once. My insides are throbbing, I feel wet, and the game is getting difficult to play since it's getting more difficult to fight what I want.  
>His fingers quickly enter me, shoving deeper into me. His arm moves so quickly I question how it's physically possible. I scream louder and louder as I feel a sensation that I've never felt before. His fingers take over my entire body, forcing me to be silent when I can't even breathe. I can no longer fight back.<p>

"What's wrong?" he teases. "Can't move?" he asks, going deeper inside than ever before. I let out a choked moan and he pulls his fingers out of me, flipping me over. The cloth around my wrists are starting to rub me the wrong way and burn my wrists, but it doesn't matter to me.

He spanks me so hard it starts to burn and I surely must be red. Now I am able to move and I jerk around so he can't touch me, until I realize he isn't even touching me anymore. I hear what sounds like taking his clothes off. I turn my head to see his pants to his knees, exposing a hard and thick ten-inch cock. My eyes nearly bulge out of my head in surprise. Can that even fit inside me? Now my heart races but out of fear. I want to turn back but I won't. I will not say rose.

I bury my face deep into the mattress as I feel the bed shift when Raphael sits behind me. His fingers run along my legs and he forcefully grabs my hips. This time, I really fight to keep my legs closed.

"Stop it!" I shout as he forces my legs open once again. His dick rubs against me and I start to panic, but still excited. I don't know how I should feel but I decide to just lay back and take it. I close my eyes tightly as he penetrates me from behind. It hurts at first, but he starts thrusting faster and it begins to feel better. I open my eyes and Raphael is no longer behind me. My heart still races although I know it's over. I find my own fingers inside me as I lie on my stomach with my face hanging off the side of the mattress. I pull my fingers out of me, soaking wet. I get out of bed and decide to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today will be the day_, I tell myself. I wipe off my fingers off on my blanket and stand up to look at myself in the mirror. Everything should be perfect. My breasts have grown. My face is clear. My hair is shiny, untangled and unbroken. I could only ask for one better way to start my eighteenth birthday. With Raphael.

I step into my bathroom and turn on the shower. As I wait for it to heat up, I take off my pajamas and then step in, avoiding getting my hair wet. As I clean myself with the bar of soap which smells like vanilla, I keep picturing the dream I had. The way he touched me. The way he spoke to me. The way he smelled. The way he had me so excited. I am determined to make this happen. The truth is, I have always felt this way. Always. And I'm almost certain he feels the same way, but I will know for sure by the end of the day. The only reason I've waited so long is because I don't want to risk losing him. I know, or at least I hope, that's why on his part. But nothing can keep us away from each other now. I am eighteen years old and he can have me if he so pleases.

I realize my hair is getting a bit wet and step out of the shower. I go through my closet and decide to wear my black dress. It has off-the shoulder sleeves that poof out and is longer in the back than in the front. I will wear this because it was a gift from Raphael exactly one year ago. He would be so pleased to see me wear it on my birthday. I also wear my choker, tights and boots. I feel ready for anything today, in this outfit.

"Something will happen today," I whisper to myself in the mirror before opening my bedroom door.

"Happy birthday, Amy," Raphael greets me as I leave my bedroom. He bows before me, then rests on one knee and takes my hand to kiss.

"Thank you," I say shyly, not prepared for him to greet me at my bedroom door. He stands up and takes my hand in his.

"I have something for you," he tells me, leading me into the dining room. On the table is a feast made for forty; it is filled with muffins, chicken, juices, salads, pies and many appetizers.

"Did you invite someone over?" I ask as I stare at the table with no space for anything else.

"This is all yours," he says. "I want you to be pleased on your birthday, so take whatever you like." I examine the table before me and decide the fruit salad looks delicious. I place my hand on the chair to sit down, but Raphael quickly pulls it out for me. "Stay there. If there is anything else you would like, I will bring it to you."

I blush. Of course, I had become used to Raphael spoiling me and always being a gentleman, but something is different about him today. Perhaps he is anticipating the same thing as I am. I mean, today is the first day that we both are free to do as we wish. I could be wrong, but I hope and pray that I am not.

He takes a seat directly across from me. "What would you like to do today, darling?"

I swallow my first bite of the fruit salad. "Well..." I hesitate, "I do have one request. It's... very simple. I need you to tell me you'll do it before I ask, though."

"Anything, dearest. You know I could never say no to you. I just want you to be happy," he reminds me.

"Thank you, but I don't want to ask for it until the day is over. I want to spend time with you today before that happens," I answer. "It's nothing material and it shouldn't be too much of a hassle." I know I've probably either confused or excited him, but the reason I put it off is to not ruin my birthday if for whatever reason he denies me. That, and I want something to look forward to. I don't want the excitement to end too soon.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he says, smiling, "and whatever it is, you shall have it."

I finish my fruit salad, unsure of what to devour next. "Did you make this all yourself?"

"Yes. Does it please you?" he asks me from across the table.

"Very much," I respond.

"Would you like something else to eat?" He asks, standing now, ready to bring me whatever it is I request.

"Is there toast over there?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, bringing me a plate filled with toast and various jams.

"There will be a play tonight, if it interests you," he suggests as I eat my toast with strawberry jam.

"Do you know what the play is about?" I question between bites.

"It's said to be somewhat of an adult fairytale. You know, magic, kings, queens, princesses, dragons. But word on the street is the plot is filled with murder, crime and sex," he informs me as I take another bite.

"Are there vampires?" I wonder aloud.

"Could be," he answers. I think for a moment before deciding whether to go or not.

"Can we go?" I ask.

"Of course."

[About three hours later, at the play]

I do appreciate the kind offer of Raphael to bring me here, but I can't focus on the plot. I sit next to Raphael, thinking about the dream I had. I rest my head on his shoulder like I frequently do, breathing in his scent. My arms encase his, and as my fingers brush against his, they soon become interlocked. I want so badly to act out my dream with him, but I know that now is not the time to make an advance. As the play seems to come to an end, I anticipate more and more the end, and just going home. No vampires, but the play has still been somewhat interesting. In the end, it is revealed that the princess's love is forbidden because he is her long-lost brother. She then kills herself because she does not want to live without him. The king and queen then regret their actions and attempt to make amends with the brother, but it is too late. He has already killed himself. Almost like a Romeo and Juliet but with more violence and incest.

We walk home in the dark of the night when the play comes to an end. Raphael insists on carrying me, saying how I "shouldn't have to walk on my birthday." I tell him I can walk, but eventually he stops walking and refuses to continue until I allow him to carry me on his back. As we near our home, we pass a beautiful rose garden. We admire the garden for a minute, and he plucks one and hands it to me.

"It's beautiful, but is nothing compared to you," he says before I grasp it in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

We sit silently on the sofa, resting, for close to an hour. I rest my head on his shoulder again, like I did at the play. I get restless though, thinking about what to do next, and I rest my head in his lap, facing away from him. His arms rest on top of me, and his fingers mix with mine once again. I can't stop thinking about what it must be like to be with him. I start to think maybe it is wrong of me to think such a thing. That maybe he doesn't feel the way for me that I feel for him. I replay every moment we've ever shared in my mind. How he doesn't hesitate to hold my hand like lovers would. The way he always calls me beautiful and compliments me no matter what. He says he could never say no to me, and he never has. He always keeps his word. He always is so protective of me. I have never been hurt in any way since meeting him. I turn to face him, my head still in his lap as I recall all those nights I couldn't sleep and he let me sleep in his bed, with him. Nothing sexual has ever happened, but I start to wonder if maybe he hoped it had. I always fell asleep instantly whenever I would lie on top of him. He would wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead or cheek and I would fall asleep. All the times I would stretch my arms across his chest, he would simply rest his hand on mine. The more I think about all of these situations, the more courage I build up to tell him how I feel. Except I am at loss for words.

I think about how to say it as I recall the times he has run his fingers through my hair, and how special it made me feel. Nothing could be more relaxing. I shift my body so that I now am somewhat in his lap. There is a small space between Raphael and the arm of the sofa where I sink into. My back rests against the arm of the sofa to Raphael's right, and I can barely make out his face in the darkness, but I see he is looking in my direction. I gently tug on the fabric of his shirt to keep my hands occupied and not awkward, while I think of what to say. Realizing we can't just sit here forever, with flashbacks of that dream and convincing myself that he must feel the same way, I shift entirely into his lap. I sit up as close to him as I can possibly be, and wrap my arms around his neck. Almost instantly he does what I think to do. He firmly presses his lips against mine while holding me tightly in his lap. His arms pull my back close to him and I cling to his neck. His lips push against mine and his tongue caresses mine. Our faces shift from side to side as our kiss becomes more passionate and a bit sloppy.

He pulls me down so that my head rests on the arm of the sofa and he lies on top of me. His hands caress the back of my neck and the side of my head, close to where my pigtail ties. I encase him in the sofa with my legs on the outside. He keeps me on the sofa with his arm, and my face is between his and the back of the sofa. As I continue to cling to his neck, my lips feel as though they must be bruised with the pressure of Raphael's lips against them. I have a hard time catching my breath but it doesn't matter to me. The taste of his tongue leaves me begging for more and I pull him so tight to me that he can't possibly pull back. I hear him harshly exhale through his nose, as do I, and his hand slowly moves down to my thigh. Without pulling away from my face, he lifts the rest of his body and I move my left leg to his other side. He now lies between my legs and rubs the outside of my right thigh. I bend my leg, trapping him between my legs. He doesn't see what's underneath my dress because his face is in front of mine. He bites my lip, playfully, not to hurt.

"More," I moan, and he bites a little harder.

He stops grabbing my leg and fondles my breast through my dress. He kisses me from my lips and moves to my neck, unclasping my choker. His tongue travels from the middle of my neck down to my chest and back up to my ear, giving me goosebumps. I push him off of me, just to force myself on top of him, straddling him. His back is against the sofa now and I can feel myself getting wet, dripping, probably onto his pants. He holds me so tightly still and as we resume kissing, I can't help but grind my body against him. The sensation I get from it makes me unintentionally do it even more until I force myself to stop. I stand up in front of him and rest on my knees before him, facing him. I undo his pants and take as much of him in my mouth as I can. At first I can only take a small bit, but the more I suck, the more I can get in. My dream was pretty accurate about his size, but in reality, I'm not so afraid. Raphael throws his head back, smiling, and grabs me by the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him until I nearly choke on him. But I won't stop.

My hands sneak into his shirt, caressing his smooth stomach as I continue to suck. He lets go of my neck and grabs me by the arms. He moans as I continue to move my mouth on him up and back down, picking up speed. Just when he starts breathing more heavily than ever before and moaning even more, he struggles to speak.

"Amy... stop," he manages to let out and I obey. "If you keep that up, it's gonna be over too soon." I take the hint and stand back up. I move to sit back in his lap, and he quickly forces me on my back so my head is on the other side of the sofa as before. He lifts my left leg up, kissing me from my ankle to my knee and up my dress. He can't see, but he'll find out sooner or later. Unlike in last night's dream, I am not fully clothed. His lips get so close to my pussy, I can already feel a warm, involuntary contraction inside me as I feel the fluids slowly flowing out of me. His hands touch where my panties would be, and seems surprised to find just skin.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" he questions before his tongue slides into me. I nearly faint of pleasure after not even a minute has passed. Raphael slides his hands underneath me, controlling my body with his hands on my butt. He pulls me so close to his face that I jerk uncontrollably as he licks up, down, in circles and back inside. His lips just graze me as his tongue makes me even wetter than before, and the louder I moan, the faster his tongue flicks against me.

He suddenly pulls back, filling me with both disappointment and excitement. Already I miss what just happened but still, I know what happens next will be even better. I just don't like the period in between the two. He takes his shirt off, then pins me on the sofa with his legs and grasps the bottom of my dress, pushing it upward. I raise my hands above my head and my dress slides over my face. I extend my arms to help completely remove his pants, and once they fall to his knees he steps on the bottoms, tugging them all the way off when he lifts his leg.

He climbs back on top of me and takes my nipple in his mouth. He licks in circles around it with his lips barely touching, and then proceeds to suck on it while grabbing the other one just below my nipple. I can feel him from my pubic bone to my belly button, and moving down. When he brushes against my clitoris, I open my legs completely, begging his entrance.

"Raphael, I want to be your slave," I confess. "Do whatever you want to me."

"As you wish. It's your birthday," he says before kissing my lips. "If I'm too rough-"

"I'll say rose," I inform him, briefly thinking back on the dream I had.

"Good girl," he says before thrusting into me. I squeeze my eyes shut as if it blocks out the painful sensation when he enters, but I know it won't. I also know that sooner or later, it will stop hurting, and for that, I will not say rose. My body tenses up temporarily but I soon get over it. Without pulling out of me, he lifts me up and carries me into my bedroom. The entire time it takes to get there is spent with my legs wrapped tightly around him and his tongue chasing mine. He throws me on my bed, quickly climbing back on top of me. He sucks on my neck while pulling my pigtails rather hard and quickly slides back into me. Again, it hurts at first but this time, it stops hurting much sooner. I start to shout and he quickly covers my mouth with his hand, thrusting harder into me. I continue to scream and feel like I can only take so much more before he removes his hand from my mouth.

"Be quiet," he shouts as he moves his hand to my neck, pressing lightly on it as if to say if I disobey, he will choke me. I have never been so turned on by him in my life as I am right now.

"Please don't hurt me," I beg, playfully. He squeezes my neck just a bit more as he starts to pull out slowly, then pushes back into me harder, faster and deeper than before.

_I know you would never hurt me. I trust you completely, Raphael._

"I know just what to do with you," he says. He then pulls my hairties out.

"Ow," I don't mean it but I want to play. He lightly slaps me as if to tell me to shut up, then grabs me by the wrists and ties them together with one hairtie, then with the other, ties my hands to the bedpost. Just like in my dream.

I squirm, like I'm trying to get out, but I couldn't even if tried. Raphael smiles and thrusts back into me. I can't move at all; my arms being tied up make upper body movement very limited, and he pulls my legs over his, holding me by the thighs whenever he thrusts into me. He moves faster, hitting me in just the right spot to make me squeal every time. He does this for several minutes and I soon find myself paralyzed. Tense and unable to breathe in this state of mind, I make no sound until everything rushes out of me at once.

"Did you just cum? Amy, did I tell you you could cum? You're so wet... and tight," he says, stopping to turn me over. My hairties get twisted in the process, making movement even more difficult. Covered in a puddle of my juices now, he slides easily back into me, into another hole. It feels weird at first, not like I'd expected, but not too painful. It feels amazing when he leans over me, biting my ear and fingering me. More sensitive than ever after experiencing my first orgasm, my leg twitches and I cannot control what sounds come out of my mouth. It tickles, but it still feels amazing. I think what comes out of my mouth is a cross between a moan, scream and laugh. Raphael stops fingering me and grabs my breast, using it as a tool to pull me closer as he pumps into and out of my ass. I can't even play fight back, I'm too at loss for words and am losing too much energy just by trying to breathe when he's making my heart rate skyrocket like this. I relax my body and take in whatever he chooses to do to me for however long he chooses to do it for.

Just then, I feel him cum inside me and pull out. He rolls me over and rests on top of me, his sweat dripping onto my body. Once he catches his breath, he unties me and kisses me deeply. For seconds we lie with our foreheads pressed together, slowly regaining a steady breathing rate.

"Did I please you, dearest?" he asks in a whisper.

"Best birthday present ever," I respond, "now about the thing I asked you about earlier. You know, what you said you wouldn't say no to?"

"You mean this wasn't it?" he looks at me, confused.

"No. Amazing, but not what I was referring to," I answer.

"Well, whatever could my beloved want now?"

"You promise to say yes?" I double check before asking.

"You know I can't say no to you. Of course, whatever it is, I agree." I hesitate before asking, unsure if he will actually follow through like he says. I scold myself silently for thinking he would ever break a promise, and get on with it.

"Bite me," I demand.

"Bite you?" he repeats.

"Yes, bite me. I don't ever want this to end. I want us to be together forever. If that means becoming a vampire, like you, then I am ready. So please, bite me."

"Are you sure you want this?" he questions after a few seconds of silence.

"More sure than I have ever been about anything." I look him in the eye one last time before I change forever. He slowly heads to my neck, where I anticipate his bite. I tense up as much as I can, as if it numbs me.

"Don't move a muscle, Amy," he warns as he grabs my right hand, fingers interlocking, and sinks his fangs into me. It hurts like hell and I want to scream, but I fight it with all my strength left. My vision goes blurry, although I couldn't see much to begin with in the dark, and as I lose more blood, my body becomes weak and I can make no movements. Raphael must know how weak I've become, probably because I can't hold onto his hand as tightly as before. Vision now completely gone, I feel Raphael lean and draw out the rest of my blood.

I wake up beneath Raphael, lips dripping with blood. My blood? Did that really happen? I raise my hand to my neck and put pressure on it. It feels bruised. It must have happened. I have no idea how much time has passed when I wake up this way, but Raphael is still awake.

"Raphael..." I mumble, unsure of what to say, but I want to hear his voice and know that what happened was real.

"It's over," he informs me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I answer. Raphael lifts my body up and sets me back down so that my head is now on a pillow. He takes my blankets and puts them over my naked, bloodless body. He rubs my head as though I'm still a child, but I really do enjoy his touch.

"Where are you going?" I ask as he pulls away.

"Nowhere," he answers. He then lifts the covers up and lies down beside me, pulling the covers back over the both of us. He lifts his arm up and around me as I rest my head near his shoulder. My arm stretches across his chest, and he holds my hand as we drift into sleep.


End file.
